Pecado
by boagarota
Summary: Projeto Broken Pecados são mais interessantes quando se acredita neles. Pós-DH, com direito a epílogo e tudo.


**Autora:** Mayra Vieira Maia  
**Título:** Pecado  
**Ship:** Draco/Ginny  
**Classificação:** M  
**Spoilers:** HP7  
**Observação:** Pós-Hogwarts, pós-DH, envolve o epílogo mas é antes dele. O.o

* * *

Eu sou um cara pra lá de cético. Minha família é bem tradicional, mas eu não sigo muito a linha dos meus pais. De todas as coisas nas quais eu poderia discordar deles, uma das que eu jamais deveria fazê-lo era a religião.

É muito comum, em famílias puro-sangue, seguir a Antiga Crença. Não o que os idiotas dos trouxas e sangues-ruim chamam de _Wicca_. Eu estou falando da história original, com todos os detalhes que geralmente são vetados nas releituras dos trouxas.

Outras famílias, na época da Inquisição, haviam se convertido ao Cristianismo, e assim permaneciam desde então. Pra mim, o Cristianismo é mais uma lavagem cerebral do que uma religião em si. As pessoas inclusive mudavam de personalidade quando se convertiam. Eu achava isso ridículo. Não é como se fosse possível esconder de Deus os erros passados só por parecer _renovado_ no presente. Não, isso era coisa de tolos.

Eu nunca fui tolo.

Mais do que isso, eu nunca tive um padrinho tolo. Meu padrinho é um homem que, caso fosse adepto do Cristianismo, estaria condenado ao inferno. Ele matou, saqueou, torturou, machucou e judiou de outras pessoas (meu pai também, aliás, mas esse é outro caso). Sabendo o que sei hoje, fico em dúvida se ele realmente sentia prazer naquilo. Mas é muito difícil passar décadas sob a influência do Lorde das Trevas e não ter uma parte de sua alma corrompida, ou isso é o que minha mãe costumava me sussurrar quando papai está por perto.

Tio Severus nunca foi um homem religioso. Era austero, disciplinado, espartano e, em todos os sentidos, laico. Ele nunca teve a chance de ser uma criança inocente, cercada de mimos e luxo como eu. O que ele tinha ao seu redor eram gritos e punhos. Isso certamente não fortalece a religiosidade de um homem.

Papai gostava de tio Severus. Dizia que, de todos os homens do Lorde, ele era o mais perigoso. Hoje me pergunto se era exatamente pelo fato de não estar preso a nenhum código de moral. Tio Severus seguia apenas aquilo que o levava a seus objetivos. Nem sempre isso ficava claro, já que ele era uma pessoa extremamente discreta, mas eu o conhecia bem – ou achava que o conhecia. Meu tio não dava ponto sem nó.

Quando aceitou ser meu padrinho, tio Severus levou a tarefa muito a sério. Não por ter um peso religioso e moral sobre si, agora eu compreendo, mas por ter certeza de que eu seria um pirralho mimado e sem força para enfrentar as adversidades. Papai e mamãe sempre fizeram tudo o que esteve a seu alcance pra me fazer feliz. Tio Severus fez tudo o que estava a seu alcance pra me mostrar que nem toda a felicidade do mundo pode ser comprada por meus pais.

Papai é católico. Fervoroso. Costumava ir à missa todo domingo quando era mais jovem. Parece até irônico, pensar no todo-poderoso Lucius Malfoy dedicando-se a uma coisa tão sagrada quanto uma religião. Mas ele sempre foi. Independente do que fazia no dia-a-dia, papai sempre foi um homem de moral muito rígida. Quando assumia algo como certo ou perfeito, não aceitava nada menos que isso.

Mamãe, por outro lado, foi criada numa família pagã. Os Black são uma família poderosa, mas, dentro dos costumes atuais (ou deveria dizer _medievais_?) da elite bruxa, eram também uma família _volátil_. Entenda volátil como algo que está em constante transformação. Pelo pouco que mamãe me ensinou, a religião bruxa original não se preocupa em escrever livros e livros com regras. Estabelece apenas alguns princípios básicos e, sabendo os seres humanos falhos e estúpidos que somos, nos deixa livres para escolher baseado neles. A única regra que soa verdadeiramente como um dogma é a Lei Tríplice: _tudo que você faz, volta para você três vezes mais forte_.

Quando casou com papai, mamãe converteu-se ao Cristianismo. Ou pelo menos fingiu que sim. Eu até acredito que papai saiba que foi tudo uma mentira, e que a tenha forçado a se batizar e comungar apenas para agradar os pais (e ao próprio senso de moral e costumes, claro), mas ele a amava demais para rejeitá-la apenas pelo fato dela não acreditar em seu Deus. Ou talvez ele achasse que, com o tempo, ela acabaria "enxergando a luz".

Mas mamãe tem mais força de espírito do que deixa aparentar nas feições delicadas e corpo esbelto. Seus cabelos loiros e olhos azuis lembram os mais cálidos anjos, mas em seu interior mora uma guerreira, uma mulher capaz de tudo para alcançar um objetivo. Inclusive fazer de conta que se convertera para o marido que ama.

E porque estou falando nisso? Ah, porque estou, neste exato momento, cometendo um pecado. Não que eu me considere pecador, mas, na ótica de papai, eu seria. E eu levo a opinião de meu pai muito a sério. Aliás, levava a sério _demais_, até pouco tempo. Hoje em dia, depois que tio Severus faleceu, aparentemente eu consegui criar alguma força para combater a mania de controle de papai, que ainda continua presente em minha vida.

Mas quem cresce ouvindo "cobiçar a mulher alheia é pecado" ao pé do ouvido todo dia, mesmo cético, tende a se sentir mal quando o faz. É o que eu gosto de chamar de pecado vermelho. Luxúria. Não poderia combinar mais com ela do que esta cor.

Eu tenho que dar o braço a torcer. Ou o Deus cristão de papai ou os Deuses de mamãe devem estar rindo a valer de mim, agora. Meu raciocínio ateu simplesmente não consegue produzir uma explicação melhor. Eu cresci tomando banho em ironia, sarcasmo e superioridade, e a melhor explicação certamente era a que envolvia essas três características.

Então, eu devo ser um pecador.

Ginny Weasley. Ou melhor, Ginevra Molly Weasley, que em questão de minutos se tornará a senhora Potter. Juro, não entendo como as mulheres conseguem ser tão cegas! O que há em Potter, afinal? Mel? Só é possível. Ele não tem _nada_ que atraia tanto a atenção assim. OK, fora a fama, o dinheiro e o fato de ter derrotado o mais recente Lorde das Trevas.

Mas, sério, fora isso, o que ele tem?

Fora atos heróicos e, em sua maioria, estúpidos, o que ele tem que _eu_ não tenho? O que ele tem que faz com que _ela_ atravesse o centro da capela em sua direção com aquele sorriso besta e lágrimas nos olhos? Aliás, devo admitir que ela fica linda de branco. Ressalta suas sardas.

Mamãe, ao meu lado, faz algum comentário espinhoso sobre a provável qualidade da renda do véu dela. Astoria, pendurada em meu outro braço, questiona a validade da traidora do sangue usar branco "quando todo mundo sabe que ela e o Potter transam como porcos _há meses... Merlim_, há até especulações se ela estaria grávida ou não!".

Eu só consigo achá-la linda.

Nunca notei Ginny Weasley em nossa época de colégio. Na verdade, devo me corrigir: nunca a notei _como mulher_ na época de colégio. Pra mim, ela só era mais uma cabeça-de-fósforos. A única diferença é que usava saias e arrastava um bonde pelo Cicatriz. Isso nunca fez nada bom pela fama dela, aliás. Sempre foi tida como patética, desde o começo. _Nem Potter_ costumava dispensar muita atenção a ela. Pelo menos, não até vê-la distribuindo beijos com aqueles lábios cheios para outros homens. Nunca havia notado como os lábios dela eram cheios e bem desenhados. Parecem os de uma boneca.

Mais uma vez me questiono sobre a necessidade de aceitar o convite para estar presente ao casamento de Potter. Aparentemente, depois que meu pai faleceu, ele acha que vale a pena emendar os nós comigo. Talvez tenha percebido que eu finalmente começaria a pensar por mim mesmo, uma vez que meu pai já não podia fazer isso por mim. Especulei com Astoria muitas vezes sobre isso, mas nenhum de nós chegou a alguma conclusão. Talvez fosse uma bandeira branca da paz. Afinal, eu estava começando nos Aurores naquele mês.

De qualquer forma, não poderia ter recusado. Traria má publicidade para a família e, desde que a guerra acabou, tudo o que tentamos fazer é evitar má publicidade. Potter nos ajudou muito ao depor a favor de mamãe no julgamento. Mas papai passou o resto da vida em Azkaban. E eu escapei por pouco. Então estávamos ali, tentando reerguer o nome dos Malfoy da lama da vergonha. Uma associação com Potter, segundo minha mãe, seria valiosíssima nessa batalha. Eu não podia negar.

Velhos hábitos são ruins de abandonar.

Ela estava linda. O vestido apertava exatamente nas partes certas. Os seios não eram imensos, mas do tamanho certo para preencher as mãos de um homem. A pele parecia acetinada, branca e brilhante como madrepérola. Agora que desabrochara completamente, as sardas haviam se transformado de um fardo para uma arma de sedução. As pequenas pintinhas se distribuíam sobre seus ombros e rosto, e continuavam descendo, até sumirem por baixo do vestido. Nenhum homem com sangue nas veias deixaria de se perguntar até onde elas iriam.

O cabelo era vermelho como fogo. Como luxúria. Combinava à perfeição com os tons dos meus pensamentos naquele instante. Pareciam macios. Deviam ser cheirosos. Havia muitos lírios brancos ao redor, e imediatamente associei o cheiro a ela. Será que seus cabelos cheirariam a flores?

Agora que passara por nós, pude vê-la por trás. Os quadris não eram tão marcados, já que o vestido se desprendia do corpo na altura da cintura. Mesmo assim, dava para imaginar que seriam redondos, volumosos, ansiosos por um toque experiente. A mão que eu mantinha na cintura de Astoria foi para seus quadris quase que inconscientemente, fazendo nela o que eu gostaria de fazer na noiva.

Ela endureceu ao meu lado, e então eu recuperei os sentidos. Ginny se afastava. Seu pai, parecendo o tolo orgulhoso que sempre fora, entregava sua mão a Potter com uma expressão cômica de seriedade. Pergunto-me se ele acredita que a filha é virgem.

Isso eu podia esclarecer com uma certa propriedade.

Ginny virou-se neste instante. Nossos olhos se encontraram por uma fração de segundos. Os meus mantiveram-se lacônicos, pois eu fora ensinado desde o berço a não demonstrar emoções. Que olhasse para as partes baixas de meu corpo, entretanto, veria uma resposta óbvia. Os olhos dela brilharam mais fortemente por um instante, e então escureceram. Eu adorava aquele tom de chocolate. Ela então virou-se e me ignorou.

Astoria, ao meu lado, segurou minha mão e a ergueu lentamente até sua cintura, sem despertar atenções. Eu dei-lhe um apertão quando ela a soltou, sinalizando que havia entendido. Ela relaxou visivelmente e apoiou o rosto em meu ombro. Virei-me para a minha esposa e pousei o nariz sobre seus cabelos rapidamente. _Baunilha_.

A cor para Astoria seria branco. Não para Ginny. Ginny era puro vermelho. Pura paixão. Eu sabia. Mesmo que tivéssemos seguido caminhos diferentes, eu sabia. Um dia, quando estávamos bêbados demais para ser responsáveis por nossas ações, cometemos um pecado. O pecado da luxúria.

Meu único arrependimento era não lembrar de nada.

Era minha despedida de solteiro. Os rapazes haviam me carregado para o Caldeirão Furado, onde, por coincidência, Granger estava tendo sua despedida de solteira também. Tom, o dono do bar, parecia feliz até demais com o aumento da clientela naquela noite. Despedidas de solteiro sempre garantia uma boa saída no bar.

Álcool, realmente, foi o que não faltou. Nem para nós, nem para elas. Não demorou muito para que estivéssemos bêbados, e as questões de escola, e as questões de sangue, e as questões de orgulho... Tudo deixou de ter importância. O clima de romantismo estava no ar, devido aos dois casamentos iminentes. O álcool fez um bom trabalho em nos contagiar a todos com a parte física deste clima. Penso, inclusive, que vi Granger e Blaise se afastando para um dos quartos do estabelecimento, mas meu amigo jamais admitiu.

O que sei é que, naquela noite, tudo se resumiu a vermelho pra mim. Estávamos bêbados demais para nos controlar. Aliás, se não tivéssemos acordado em minha cama no dia seguinte, duvido que eu mesmo ou Ginny pudéssemos lembrar que sequer havíamos nos dirigido um ao outro, quanto mais transado. Mas nós transamos. E eu a expulsei aos gritos da mansão no dia seguinte. Mamãe foi educada o suficiente para passar o resto do dia fora das vistas e, quando finalmente a encontrei, na hora do casamento, ela agia como se nada soubesse. Eu resolvi seguir o exemplo.

Não considero aquilo como uma traição. Eu nem mesmo trocara mais que uma dúzia de palavras com Astoria antes que nossas famílias decidissem que um casamento era benéfico. Os Greengrass queriam dinheiro, e nós queríamos imunidade social. Um proveria ao outro sua necessidade, e os noivos que se danassem se não gostassem. Então eu e Astoria tivemos duas semanas para organizar um casamento, consumá-lo e seguir nossas vidas como se nada de mais houvesse acontecido.

Não me arrependo, agora. Mesmo que, quando eu resolvo beber uma garrafa de uísque de fogo das que papai mantinha na adega da mansão, a imagem de uma ruiva sensual me venha à mente. Mesmo que esta mesma ruiva esteja casando com outro, agora. Com o meu pior inimigo, aliás.

Eu não a amo. Ela não me ama. Nós dois compartilhamos uma compatibilidade incrível na cama, suponho. Eu estava acabado no dia seguinte. Ela não parecia estar em melhores condições. Creio que nós dois transamos como coelhos. Então, devemos ter gostado de alguma parte do ritual inteiro. É engraçado transar com uma ruiva sensual e não lembrar de nada porque, cada vez que eu fico bêbado, eu invento uma nova seqüência de fatos eróticos para aquela noite. Virou algum tipo de jogo erótico mental para mim.

Ginny me mandou uma coruja, pouco depois que cheguei da lua-de-mel. Pedia um encontro. Eu concordei. Fomos para a Casa dos Gritos, onde certamente ninguém nos perturbaria. Tivemos uma longa conversa. Ficamos a dez metros de distância um do outro.

Chegamos à conclusão de que, para todos os fins, seria melhor manter aquilo como um segredo. Meu pai se contorceria na sepultura se uma manchete saísse no jornal anunciando um envolvimento sexual de seu filho único com uma Weasley. Potter ficaria furioso. Sem falar nos Weasley. A imprensa, com certeza, relataria os fatos de um jeito que me tornasse o sedutor, e Ginny a própria virgem enganada.

Não, realmente, não haveria vantagens em divulgar o fato.

O que me fez apreciar mais a caçula Weasley. Ela sempre pareceu idiotamente grifinória. Do tipo que sairia correndo para revelar tudo ao Potter, só para aliviar a consciência. Nunca imaginei que ela teria sangue-frio suficiente para deixar tudo de lado. Parece que ter o Lorde das Trevas possuindo-a no primeiro ano em Hogwarts havia lhe trazido algum benefício, afinal.

E os anos se passaram. E agora, quem casava era ela. E eu não estive em sua despedida de solteiro. Tenho que confessar que gostaria disso. Sóbrio, desta vez. Aproveitaria a oportunidade e realizaria todas as minhas fantasias com ela. E, assim, poderia me livrar dessa pequena obsessão de seguir sua figura sempre que nos encontrávamos pessoalmente. Aqueles olhos chocolate tinham o poder de mandar arrepios descendo pela minha espinha.

Minha mente podia estar esquecida, mas meu corpo aparentemente lembrava.

Suspirei, fechando os olhos e tentando reconquistar meu controle mental. Ela, agora, era a senhora Potter. Eu estava casado e, surpreendentemente, feliz no casamento. Ela em breve estaria exibindo um barrigão, e Potter se derreteria todo para cima dela. Os irmãos a protegeriam como feras. Nossos caminhos jamais seriam um só novamente. Seguiríamos duas pistas distintas. Elas poderiam se entrecruzar algumas vezes adiante, mas jamais do jeito que se haviam cruzado antes.

Meu pai diria que algumas fantasias são melhores quando deixadas na imaginação. Eu tenho que concordar com ele. Pecados são mais divertidos na realidade, mas apenas quando se tem fé neles. Eu não acreditava em pecados e, portanto, metade da graça deles já estava perdida para mim. O poder da fantasia, entretanto...

Há coisas que nem magia nem religiosidade conseguiriam diminuir. Esse era uma delas. Sorri para Ginny quando ela e Potter desceram a ala da igreja, após serem declarados marido e mulher. Ela me mandou um breve arrepio na espinha. Seus olhos novamente escureceram quando se cruzaram com os meus. Ah, ela lembrava. Só que, para ela, aquilo _era_ pecado.

Meu sorriso ganhou toda uma nova camada de diversão. Saber que ela sofria sempre seria mais divertido. Talvez, e apenas talvez, eu resolvesse testá-la de novo. Mas essa era uma possibilidade remota. Afinal, como eu disse, alguns hábitos são velhos demais para serem mudados. Considerá-la indigna era um deles.

Pena que meu corpo não concordasse.


End file.
